Usagi no Tegami
by Miladys
Summary: “Tugas kalian untuk kemping adalah menulis surat cinta untuk kakak-kakak pembina disini!”, langsung semua cewe berteriak histeris karena salah satu dari ‘kakak pembina disini’ adalah Lavi dan Kanda. Tentu Lavi tak mau kalah. RK, darbble fluff. R&R please!


**Curhat bentar. Aku pulang dari persami (kemping pramuka). Penuh lumpur. Tenda becek. Jauh dari peradaban. Tapi saia menemukan pencerahan, yaitu ide baru buat fluff RK.. howahahahahaha.. And this story really happen.. - -"**

**Oia, bentar lagi aku mau post doujin di DA lo? Nanti aku kasi tau name-Q, silahkan di comment yah.. :)**

**Imitation Black writing style inside..**

**Summary: "Tugas kalian untuk kemping adalah menulis surat cinta untuk kakak-kakak pembina disini!", langsung semua cewe berteriak histeris karena salah satu dari 'kakak pembina disini' adalah Lavi dan Kanda. Tentu Lavi tak mau kalah. RK, darbble fluff. R&R please!**

**Disc: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Tugas kalian untuk kemping adalah menulis surat cinta untuk kakak-kakak pembina disini!", langsung semua cewe berteriak histeris karena salah satu dari 'kakak pembina disini' adalah Lavi dan Kanda.

Kanda cuma bisa diem ngeliatin anak-anak cewe yang kelewat horny itu. Mentang-mentang pembina pramuka mereka notabene super cakep, mereka langsung ribut nulis surat cinta.

"Kasih ke siapa??"

"Kak Kanda aja!!"

"Iya iya tuh!! Gila cakep banget.. coba bisa gue perkosa.."

"Ngawur! Wkwkwkwk.. tapi gue juga mau!"

"Hahahahaha.."

"Kok kalian mau kasi ke miss-PMS-Kanda Yu si?? Kasi ke Kak Lavi aja.. Manis.. baik.. gyahh..!! super keren!"

"Iyah juga si.."

"huwah bingung.."

"hihihihi..."

---~'_'~---

Kanda masuk ke dalam tendanya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke matras. Cape banget harus kabur dari anak-anak cewe maniak kaya gitu. Kenapa semua surat mesti dikasi ke aku si? Cih, ngerepotin banget. Tapi ada untungnya juga, Lavi sama repotnya kaya aku harus kabur dari mereka. Paling gak si baka usagi gak gangguin aku seharian..

Kanda mau membuka tas nya. Namun dia sadar kalau ada sebuah amplop biru diletakan di atasnya. Kanda mau membuang amplop itu. Toh pasti isinya cuma omongan-omongan basi penuh kata romantis dari anak-anak cewe itu. Tapi semakin mendekat ke tempat sampah, rasa penasaran Kanda makin besar. Akhirnya dia buka surat itu..

"Dear anonymous person,

Aku, kamu, mereka, ataupun dunia tahu apa itu cinta. Namun cinta belum mengenal diriku atau dirimu. Aku tahu kamu tak tahu siapa aku. Ironisnya, aku juga tak tahu siapa kamu. Yang kutahu kamu adalah pria yang kuingat siang dan malam, yang kuingat di balik jendela di kala hujan, dan pria yang kujadikan alasan mengapa aku menghela nafas..

Aku tak tahu siapa kamu dan kamu tak tahu siapa aku. Kita tak tahu apa itu cinta dan cinta tak tahu akan keberadaan kita. Tapi apa kamu tahu? Cinta mulai memeluk-ku dan berbisik bahwa kamu orang yang tepat..

Aku tak tahu siapa kamu dan kamu tak tahu siapa aku. Dunia juga tak tahu akan keberadaan kita. Namun siapa peduli? Karena begitu kita mengenal cinta, dunia hanya milik kita berdua..

Aku tahu aku tak pantas, aku tahu ini salah. But, would you be mine, Yuu-chan..?

Sincerly,

Stranger-in-love"

Merona..

Pipi Kanda merona setelah membaca surat itu. Isi suratnya begitu tulus dan murni. Seakan melelehkan hati es Kanda. Isi surat itu benar-benar memperlihatkan rasa sayang yang disembunyikan penulisnya. Siapa penulisnya..?

Kanda memutar-mutar amplop surat itu, tak ada alamat pengirim. Ini aneh.. biasanya kalau anak-anak cewe itu yang buat, pasti namanya di tulis gede-gede. Tapi kalau dilihat dari segi bahasanya, kayanya bukan mereka yang buat.. Nama terangnya juga 'stranger-in-love', bener-bener stranger.. bikin Kanda penasaran..

Dia baca ulang isi suratnya, sapa tau ada nama penulisnya atau petunjuk..

Baca..

Baca..

Baca..

Hng.. wait! Yuu-chan?!

Di seluruh camp atau sekolah, cuma ada satu orang yang berani manggil aku Yuu-chan..

Nyadar dengan kenyataan itu. Kanda tertawa selepas-lepasnya.. "Baka.. hontou ni baka usagi.."

---~'_'~---

Kanda berjalan ke sebuah pohon besar di dekat sungai. Sungai ini agak jauh dari camp, jadi gak banyak orang yang dateng. Tempatnya sepi dan santai. Tipe tempat dimana kita bisa nemuin kelinci merah lagi baca buku..

Dan yaph, tebakan Kanda tepat. Lavi sedang tiduran di bawah pohon besar yang sejuk itu. Sebuah buku menutupi wajahnya dan tangannya menompang kepalanya yang sedang tidur. Tanpa basa-basi Kanda duduk di sampingnya..

Lavi yang ngerasa ada orang duduk di sampingnya langsung bangun, "Y-Yuu-chan?!"

"Che, jangan panggil aku kaya gitu baka usagi.."

"Ngapain kamu disini??", bukan sebuah jawaban, Lavi malah diberikan sebuah surat biru. Tiba-tiba ekspresi Lavi jadi macem-macem kaya nano-nano. Bingung, malu, kaget, dkk..

"Eng, ini apa Yuu-chan..?", Lavi jelas pura-pura bego.

"Kalo diliat dari isinya sih surat cinta..", jawab Kanda dengan tampang tak berdosa, malah dia nyengir liad ekspresinya Lavi.

"Terus? Kenapa kamu kasi aku? Ka-kamu mikir aku yang nulis???"

"... huff, cuma ada satu orang bego di dunia ini yang nekad manggil aku Yuu-chan..", Kanda jadi serem sendiri menyebut 'Yuu-chan'. Ekspresi Lavi berubah horor dan langsung membaca isi suratnya..

Setelah selesai baca, dia ketawa-ketawa awkward.. "Ehe..ehehe... gomene Yuu-chan.."

"Cih.."

...

...

...

Situasi-nya jadi gak enakin banget.. Sekarang mereka sama-sama tau kalau Lavi-lah yang menulis surat itu. Terus mereka harus ngomong apa?

"Lavi.. isi surat itu.. bener?"

"... surat itu harusnya kutulis sejak pertama kita ketemu.."

Kanda memalingkan wajahnya, rambutnya melambai di terpa angin sehingga menutupi pipinya. Tapi Lavi tau pipinya merona.. Membuat Lavi tersenyum dan menggapai pipi itu agar mata Kanda memandangnya, "Would you be mine, Yuu-chan?"

"Che.."

"I take that as 'yes'.."

Lavi pun mencium bibir hangat itu..

* * *

**Tyki express!!**

**Beta shugi desu nee?? Too cliche right? Huh.. - -" kenapa aku gak begitu puas sama story ini ya? Apapun yang dibuat Tyki express rasanya terlalu cepat, terburu-buru and jadi aneh.. Gimana menurut kalian? Story ini ini aneh kan?**

**Aku bayangin pembina pramuka-ku Kanda sama Lavi.. *nosebleed***

**Review to answer my desparate**..


End file.
